


strawberries and cigarettes

by reng8ku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reng8ku/pseuds/reng8ku
Summary: "you said i'll quit smoking bokuto""and you said i'll be careful akaashi"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	strawberries and cigarettes

Bokuto's phone was ringing continuously. He was in a good mood actually, watching his favorite morning show always made him feel better. He changed the channel to a news channel the moment he picked up the phone to see who was calling. As he was expecting, it was akaashi. His boyfriend was probably calling him to say that he arrived.

Akaashi wanted see his parents for the holiday so he went to his hometown for the weekend. Bokuto hugged him tightly like not wanting him to go at all and said be careful while kissing him. Akaashi smiled sweetly as always and kissed him back saying i'll be careful.

Bokuto picked up the phone, "hey beautiful". Just as these word come out of his mouth, his entire world crushed. Bokuto was frozen, not being able to speak or move or even breathe, just staring at the tv. The person on the phone was repeating Bokuto's name over and over. Bokuto managed to get something out of his mouth but he wasn't sure.

The caller explained him everything and described the hospital he was going to come. Bokuto hunged up the phone without saying anything. Just reading the headline over and over again, and repeating the things in his head that the person on the phone said to him. 

'car crush, one fatally injured and one death'

"Akaashi Keiji was in a car crush, we lost him before the ambulance reached to him"

He lighted up his cigarette. Staring blankly to the stone in front of him. A whole month passed, Bokuto was at his worst. His blank eyes was the result of crying his heart out every single day, his heart was hurting so bad.

"you said i'll quit smoking"

"you said i'll be careful, akaashi".

Bokuto put the flowers on Akaashi's grave gently just as how akaashi was. And bokuto's life was over, the moment akaashi died.


End file.
